A variety of personal electronic devices that are capable of delivering rich multimedia experiences such as listening to digital music, watching digital photos has been introduced. Many conventional devices such as MP3-players (MP3=Motion Picture Estimate Group Audio Layer 3), mobile telephones, ipods, portable multimedia players (PMPs) are now capable of displaying digital multimedia, such that users typically have a majority of their multimedia content in their homes, stored on their personal computer (PC) storage systems such as Hard Disc Drives, in order to deliver or copy the content of the home PC acting like a media center to the mobile device. Hence a PC is usually equipped with software which performs a copy operation from the PC to the mobile device via any kind of data transfer protocol, like USB (USB=Universal Serial Bus), Blue tooth, Serial Port, IrDA (IrDA=Infrared Data Association) etc.
However, apparatuses running state of the art software packages are not able to recognize the properties of the personal electronic device, which is used for displaying the content. Hence, a user is requested to make sure that the content can be displayed properly on the target device e.g. a user must make sure that the video content size, like the resolution, must fit the capabilities of the mobile device of the mobile device to display the content of the video data. In case the user fails to do so, it might either result in an improper playback of the content, or an insufficient projection of the content on the target device, no playback at all or even a hardware malfunction of the target mobile device. As the variety of electronic device types is increasing, wherein each device type or device model can have completely different properties like decoding performance, CPU or DSP speed (CPU=central processing unit; DSP=digital signal processor), screen size, number of audio channels, display refresh rate while the time between purchases of these new devices by end users is decreasing, it is becoming increasingly complicated for users to ensure optimum playback quality of multimedia content on their personal electronic devices.